Sister Life
by Hailie92Grl
Summary: Ok so. what if Hannah wasn't a rock star, and she didnt have a annoying brother like Jackson? Better yet what if she had to go to a regular school with regular people. AND SHE HAD A TWIN SISTER, not only that but a younger one too.


Sister Life.

"Come on Hannah! We're going to be late for school!" My sister yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes. I saw my alarm clock displaying 6:58. I quickly woke up.

"Oh, my god!! I'm so late! I don't know how I could've slept this late!"

"Chill Hannah. We still have about an hour." My sister said comfortingly.

"No, you have about an hour, I don't. I have to go early today and help out Ms. Wolfson." I said.

Haylie and I are twin sisters. We look really alike and the only people that can tell us apart are our parents, and my little sister. Her name is Hilary. She's in the 6th grade. Haylie and I both share a room. Just last year, we painted it purple, and we separated the room into halves. Half of it is mine, and half of it is hers. We don't usually fight over it though. Usually, it's us two, against Hilary. She is always bothering us when we are talking about school and other things.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!!" I yelled. I grabbed my clothes from my desk that I had already gotten ready last night. I quickly took a shower and combed my straight and curly hair. Sometimes I always wonder that if Haylie and I are really twins. There is a really logical reasoning for this. I, for example have straight and curly hair, whereas she has really straight hair. I always wanted her hair. But (not to brag or anything) I am the smart one. She's also smart, but I am the one who is always organized, neat, and always on time.

"Oh, by the way, Hannah. Here are the new, and revised lyrics." My sister handed me a piece of paper with our lyrics. We always wanted to be singers, but our parents think that we should do something that can help the community, like a doctor. I mean who wants to be that!!! I want to do something that I can have fun in, and being a doctor isn't on my list of things to be.

"Thanks. You know what, I think I'm going to show these to Ms. Newman today."

"That's a great idea. Then she'll really know how good singers we are. I'm going to come with you."

"Ok." I got my bag and a pack of chips and headed out the door.

I saw my best friend Abby. I have 2 other friends, Kristi, and Julie.

"Hey Abby!" I called out. She waved her hand and stated walking toward me. We go to the same school and take the same bus.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." I got my Metrocard out of my purse. One of the good things about New York is that there is transportation everywhere.

The bus pulled over in front of us. I climbed in and swiped my card. We got a seat next to a window.

"Look at that man over there. He can barely even walk." I told her.

"Yeh, I feel sorry for him."

Then a lady came over and gave the man a hand. She was young, and had brown hair.

When we got to our school, we showed the guard our ID'S. If we come before regular school hours, we have to show the guard our ID's. I saw Karen, a girl from my high school putting up posters advertising the Math Team. I went over to her to get some information on the math team.

"Hey. Karen."

"Hi! Do you want join the math team?"

"Actually, that's why I came over to you. So what's it about?"

"Ok. Well, we first give the participants some training in math. Then, we pick out our best students, and they participate in the Math Team championship. We are going against Woodhill High."

"Woodhill High? That's the best school in this borough!"

Our schools name is Filentin High. It was a name that no one had ever heard of, but it was named after the 1st principal, who made the school.

"Yeh, I know. That's why this year we need really good people. We also hired some teachers to tutor the children." She handed me and Abby a piece of paper with a permission slip and information.

"Thanks Karen." Abby and I replied. We headed toward the elevator. There were 5 floors in our High School. I was really scared of elevators before I came to Filentin High.

"So are you going to join?" Abby asked me.

"Yeh, most probably. You?"

"I'm still thinking. It's after-school, so I don't really know if I can go. I have to pick up my sister remember?" Abby as a little sister named Patricia. She is in the 5th grade and their parents both work up until 8 o'clock.

"Oh, yeh." We got in the elevator and I pushed the 4th floor button.

"Gum?" Abby asked me.

"No, I'm wearing my retainer."

We helped Ms. Wolfson clean out the hamster's cage, fix up the books, and also sweep the floor.

"Thanks girls." Ms. Wolfson told us. She teaches English.

"No problem." I replied.

The bell for homeroom rang. We got our bags and headed out the door. Our homeroom was also on the 4th floor, but we had to walk all the way to the other end. As soon as we got into our homeroom, we saw Kristi and Julie talking and laughing. That was a typical Monday mourning.

"Hi Hannah." Kristi called and waved her hand.

"Hey."

"I love that top! Where's it from?"

"Half-off sale. My mom made me get it."

"Hey, let's go put our coats away," Abby told me.

We walked out of homeroom and went toward our lockers. There we saw the most popular, and beautiful girl, Krista. She also had a twisted attitude.

"So, Abby. I heard Jason broke up with you. It's ok you'll find someone else. If not this year, maybe 10 years from now!"

"Shut up." Abby replied.

"Let's just go away from here." I told her.

"HANNAH!" I heard someone calling me. Then I realized that it was my sister. This was

our routine.

"HAYLIE!" We did our half-kiss, and hugged each other.

"Hi Abby!" She called. Her best friend Reisha was with her.

"Hey."

"All students. It's now time to take attendance. Please be seated in your homeroom." The principal's voice was loud in the microphone.

"Ok. We better go. Bye!!" I told her. Haylie and I had the same Math and lunch period.

Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Halferman taught Social Studies.

I got in my seat. Danny sat in front of Julie and me in the back.

"Hi." Danny told me.

"Hey." I replied.

"It's raining."

"Yeh."

Sometimes our conversations were about the same, even though he's a complete cutie. He's also really smart. But, I hadn't fallen for him. He was just a good friend of mine.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please Stand up to the flag."

We all stood up and sang the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Students please be seated. As you all know that the Valentines Day party is next week. Tickets are being sold for 7 dollars. Thank you and have a great day."

"So, are you going to the dance?" Danny asked me.

"Yeh."

"Oh. With who?" I got the feeling he was going to ask me out.

"With my friends. No one special."

"So, you want to go with me?" I couldn't believe it. But I possibly couldn't go out with him. He was Krista's ex.

"Um. I'm sorry but I can't."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

I felt so horrible saying no to him, but it was either saying "no" or getting humiliated by Krista and her crew.

That evening, Haylie went out with her friends. I stayed home with Hilary. We watched "8 simple rules". I couldn't focus on the show thinking that I had hurt Danny's feelings. I wanted to call him, but some part of me told me not to. Then, a little while later, Haylie came home.

"Anyone home?" Haylie yelled. I could hear her footsteps going up the stairs.

"Yeh, hi." I replied.

"Hey. Where's Hilary?"

"She's watching T.V. in the den. I have a question."

"What?"

"Um. Danny asked me out today, and I said no."

"So? You said no because you don't want to go out with him. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that now I feel horrible for saying no to him."

"Yeh, so what are you going to do now?"

"I think that I'm going to call him."

"No, wait don't call him."

"Why?"

"Because first check if he's online. Talk to him online because well, it's easier."

"O.K. thanks." I went online and saw that he was on. This was our conversation:

SweetAngel: Heyy.

NoLifeAtAll: Hi.

SweetAngel: UMM. I wanted to say I'm sorry 4 saying "no".

NoLifeAtAll: Nah. It's allright. If you don't wanna answer diz question itz all right but y don't ya wanna go out?

SweetAngel: This will sound weird but umm I was kinda scared Bcauz Krista is ur ex- and me n her don really get along. If she found out I was going out with you, then she will try anyway 2 humiliate mii.

NoLifeAtAll: Look if that's the reason then I can talk to her. THEN I PROMISE SHE WILL NOT B SEEN NEAR U AGAIN.

SweetAngel: Ohh. Umm okiee. Thanks.

NoLifeAtAll: So wait. Does this mean you'll go out wif me?

SweetAngel: Yeh. Wait Igtg…kall mi.

NoLifeAtAll: Ok..bye

This was the best day of my life!!!! I couldn't believe it. Then, I heard the phone ring. I ran to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered knowing that it was Danny.

"Hi," Danny replied.

"So, I guess we're going out now!" I said.

Exactly at that time I heard Krista's voice on the phone.

"Is that Krista?" I asked shocked.

"Krista? Why would she be with me?" He asked as if he knew nothing.

As I was talking I went to the kitchen. We have a device that tells you if the call was a 3- way or not and who it was with. Bingo! It was a 3-way with Krista.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you would 3-way with her and me." I said with a fierce tone.

" Look…This was just a prank. So don't get all happy and stuff." Krista said.

"Look, I have a reason," Danny started to say.

"Yeh but I don't wanna hear it. Buh Bye." I replied and hung up.

After that conversation, I felt good and bad. Good because I now knew what a jerk he was and bad because he had tried to fool me. I went upstairs to my room and got my pajamas out of my drawer. I had no idea what was going to happen in school the next day.

Next mourning, Haylie had to wake me up. Again. I was scared because I was going to have to somehow face Danny in school. I also had to face that two faced liar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
